The Story of House of Anubis
Season 1 Joy Mercer, Patricia's friend has gone without any signs at all. Then, a new American girl showed up, Nina Martin, to study in Anubis school. But after that, Nina met an old woman called Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, whose parents have been murdered by Victor Rodenmaar. Sarah gave Nina a necklace which symbolizes Eyes of Horus, in Egyptian means "Protection". That necklace is connected to the Anubis House and somehow kinda have been "cursed" from the first place. Nina then took the necklace with her and keep it safe. One day, Patricia Williamson was asking Nina to learn about the new ceremony which is held for every new student in Anubis house. Nina joined in, and went inside the attic. She was scared at first, but then she realised that something is going on and she needs to figure out what it is. Fabian Rutter followed Nina back to the Attic and investigate what's going on. Then, the mystery begin. Shortly Thereafter, Amber Millington ( Nina's roomate ) joined in and investigate it with them. She also made a name for the club, "SIBUNA" or Anubis, backward. The club expands to Patricia and Alfie. But Jerome (Alfie's friend), out of spite for and frustation and falls out from Sibuna after helping the enemy, Rufus Zeno who is trying to get the Anubis' treasure for evil purposes. He didn't know if Rufus purpose was bad, but then he realised. So, he lure Rufus into a Trap. The treasure is safe, Joy was found, the evil's gone and they live happilly. SIBUNA! Season 2 About one year later, they all return to Anubis House. They spend the first night in the attic, and Nina hides the Cup of Ankh after getting it from the school and puts it in a hole where only the locket she owns can open it. Sibuna believes the mystery has been solved, but little do they know they are wrong. There is a new Anubis housemaid, replacing Trudy -- Vera. Vera and Victor both try to solve the mystery together, but she was secretly working for Rufus. Another new character is Senkhara who is released from the Cup of Ankh by Nina. The Sibunas must now find an antechamber, six amulets and endless tunnels with seven deadly tasks leading to the mask of anubis before senkhara forfeits ninas life. Meanwhile Victor is in love with the House Mother Vera until he finds out that rufus has returned and finds out she has been working for Rufus. In the end the mask was found. senkhara banished. Rufus defeated. They then think everything is officialy fine, but in house of anubis nothing ends. SIBUNA! Season 3 Eddie and the other anubis residents returns but where is nina. New girl willow is seen and eddie as a vision about new girl KT. She then arrives at anubis house and announces she is moving in. Willow is jealous that KT is getting the spot at anubis and not her. Then they celebrate a party for amber. Fabian finds out nina has left the school. Eddie and KT sneak into the new teachers Miss Denby's house. They find a secret room and find a man in the tank. After he has awoken they thing everything is fine. Until they find out that he is giving up 5 souls to an egyptian god ammut to bring her to life. After they capture 5 souls they need more so they take over the entire school. Eventually they defeat ammut and frobisher turns 101 years old. He and Denbys Sister Harriet set out to egypt. Then they celebrate with fireworks. (it is most likely that this will be the final season as it didnt end with a cliffhanger) Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3